


《他是星灵族》175

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 2





	《他是星灵族》175

175  
赫宰倒也不急于下一轮性爱，更何况现在的自己正处在不应期，便先将东海搂进怀里细细地亲吻，并捎带着脱去女仆装的衬衫与短裙，只留下一条白色的围裙还系在东海的腰间。  
东海见状，咬着赫宰的嘴唇调笑：“你真色。”  
“你不喜欢么？”赫宰轻轻拍打了下手边的屁股。  
东海也不闪躲，任由赫宰揉弄他身体的每一处，乖顺地张口撒娇：“喜欢，最喜欢，想要一直都和你这样。”  
“我也想。”不过赫宰心有余悸，“只是最好别在你哥家。”  
东海噘嘴：“哥其实很温柔的。”  
“那是对你。”赫宰吐槽，“从小到大，你哥好几次都险些把我杀了…不，是蓄意谋害，还不是失手伤人。”  
“讨厌。”东海瞪着圆圆的眼睛，“不许你老说澈哥的坏话。”  
“是是是。”赫宰无奈失笑，又掐了掐东海袒露在外的屁股蛋，“不过你有什么资格胳膊肘往外拐啊，小色猫。我原本只打算让你来我房间一起睡的，你倒好，卖色又卖身。”  
“嘿嘿，那你还射了那么多进去。”东海拿起放在床上的黑色丝袜，勾到指间，而后又抬着腿蹭蹭赫宰的手臂，“你帮我穿。”  
赫宰心说，哪儿有像李东海这样做女仆的，没有服务精神就罢了，反还要求起他来——不过寻常的标准向来在他们之间无效，赫宰不仅撑开了黑丝，欲要朝东海的脚上套，还调侃道：“又懒又馋。”  
东海就像只恃宠而骄的大型宠物，加上经历了一番方才的性事，干脆懒洋洋地躺倒在床：“谁叫你总是听我的话。”  
赫宰听后，立刻起了逗弄的心思，便抱着东海两条肉乎乎的腿，并将他乱动的脚丫捧到唇边吻个不停。  
如此亲密的举动直叫东海咯咯地笑出声来，然而腿被抬得太高，后穴里面的精液也随之待不住了，全都沿着穴口一并涌了出来。  
于是，东海轻踹了脚赫宰，要他放开：“我肚子里都是你的玩意儿，你那根东西又那么大，捅得我里头都疼了。”  
明明只是撒娇，赫宰却假借关心，实则捉弄道：“那今晚就先不做了，好不好？”  
“不好不好~”东海说着就将黑丝套到大腿上，与刚才的白色吊带袜不同，这条还是包臀的紧身袜，所以上到屁股时，得颇费力地将多余的臀肉全部塞进丝袜之中。  
末了，偷腥的猫咪主动向他的主人撅起屁股，并来回晃晃：“我还想要。”  
赫宰眼见被黑丝裹紧的屁股又翘又肉，更要命的是东海还把腰塌下去，一副万事俱备只欠他“临门一脚”的模样，这要再不提枪上阵可就太不是男人了——当然，李赫宰还真忍住了片刻。因他想起东海刚才的抱怨，就先用手隔着丝袜摸了摸对方收缩不停的穴口，温柔地问：“这里还疼吗？”  
未等东海回答，赫宰已探过头去，并张开嘴，将舌头覆在相隔一层黑丝的肉穴上，由慢到快地舔舐。  
倒是东海直接兴奋得老二起立，且随着赫宰舌尖按压他穴口的频率发出哆嗦的叫床声，更为了讨好，连到嘴边的称呼都是不常见的：“爸爸快用舌头操我……”  
旋即，赫宰也看见眼前的穴口中正不断渗出白花花的精液，并尽数洇在黑色的丝袜上。这番视觉的冲击，合着东海示弱的叫床，让赫宰头脑发胀，更是立刻就将舌头顶着丝袜一同送进了对方的肉穴。  
东海背着身，将脸压上枕头，舒服得口水都已淌到枕巾。  
于是赫宰的享用也越来越不客气，甚至将穴口处的丝袜舔得满是湿乎乎的口水，并不停用手揉捏着晃来晃去的屁股。  
不仅如此，赫宰嫌隔靴搔痒始终无法知味，便沿着裆线将黑丝撕扯开来。而后一边用舌头朝湿润的穴口顶弄，一边捅进几根手指，向东海的敏感带快速按压。  
嘴上自然也不放过：“乖海海，知道爸爸怎么玩你呢么？”  
“嗯…嗯…”东海扭过头，兴奋得满面潮红，“爸爸在用舌头和手指操我，还把丝袜扯坏了…”  
“想不想继续？”  
“想。”  
接着，赫宰掏出早已勃起的性器，没有直接插入，而是挑起臀缝附近的丝袜破洞，再握着柱身缓缓塞进去，在东海的臀肉与丝袜之间来回磨蹭。  
“爸爸的好烫…”东海仍塌着腰，不过抬起了肩膀，朝赫宰撒娇似的扭扭身体，“快进来，我想要爸爸的鸡鸡操…”  
赫宰这才遂了对方的意，况且自己也已忍耐到极限，便就着后背位的姿势长驱直入。

东海的穴口在经过一次性事后保持着松弛湿润，于是赫宰刚一进入就开始狠狠顶弄，并在骑着对方的身体之余，如牵着马鞍般拽起挂在东海腰间的围裙系带，骂道：“你就是爸爸的小母狗，只要爸爸想干你，你就得乖乖听话把你的骚屁股撅起来给爸爸操，听到没？”  
“嗯，我就是爸爸的小狗，爸爸怎么操我都好舒服…”东海为了让赫宰进得方便，又将屁股抬高了些，并随着对方打桩的频率主动扭摆自己的臀部。  
一时间，只听房间里唯独剩下肉体碰撞的啪啪声。再到东海穴口处淌出的黏腻淫水混合着前列腺液，一并将赫宰的肉棒浸泡于其中。  
接着，东海胸口一热，是赫宰的手托到了他赤裸在外的上半身，并掐着他打颤的乳尖，色情地揉搓，口中依然羞辱道：“奶子都被爸爸摸大了，准备什么时候给爸爸生孩子？”  
“不要，我不想生了…爸爸有我一个就好了…”东海被干得脑袋发晕，较之对方更能胡言乱语，“要爸爸只疼我一个，我会好好伺候爸爸的…”  
赫宰忍俊不禁，便在扶着东海的腰肢从后操干的同时，一口咬住对方浸满汗液的脖子，于唇齿间磨着那层软肉，笑道：“爸爸的乖宝宝。”说完，又向内继续挺进，龟头抵着东海最敏感的一点前后撞击着，“宝宝里面又嫩又紧，快把爸爸夹射了。”  
“呜…不能再射了…”东海慌乱地摇晃着脑袋，确实因接连两天未曾停歇的性爱导致整个肚子都涨得发疼，“求爸爸射在外面，呜呜拜托爸爸了…”  
“那用脚接着。”片刻后，赫宰将埋入东海体内的性器拔出，再翻过对方的身子，并捧起穿着黑丝的双脚，按压在蓄势待发的肉棒两侧上下磨蹭。  
此间，东海也不忘直勾勾地仰视着赫宰，直到足心之间的性器愈来愈烫，便还托着绯红的脸颊，喃喃：“爸爸的好硬…”  
不消多时，赫宰手握住自己那根打了会儿飞机，之后将喷薄而出的汩汩白浊尽数洒在包裹着一层黑丝的脚心之间。  
透肉的黑色丝袜令白色的浓稠体液尤为显眼，于是赫宰不由得调笑一句：“宝贝儿的黑丝都被我射成白丝了。”

躺在床上的东海来回倒着气，与抚摸他脸颊的赫宰撒娇：“我也想射，爸爸帮我。”  
赫宰笑了声，旋即趴到东海身下，隔着一层已经抽丝的丝袜吞吐起宝贝儿硬挺的小尼莫，却被对方呜咽着埋怨：“黏糊糊的，不舒服~”  
“不舒服还这么烫呀？”赫宰并没有听东海的话，反还对着肉棒吐了些唾液上去，继续含着舔舐。直到对方的马眼处逐渐涌出几股咸腥的热流，再是听见宝贝儿含糊的抽噎，就知道东海已经忍不住射出来了。  
所以赫宰说得没错，黑丝都被射成了白丝——前面沾着东海自己的，后面是赫宰的第一发，脚上还有赫宰的第二回。

事后，两人正抱在床上湿吻，东海准备央求赫宰再来一次，反正他是耕不坏的地，赫宰也不像会累死的牛。  
只可惜，走廊里传来脚步声，两个孩子都知道是起夜的希澈——还好，是去上厕所。

所以房间中的赫宰又使坏压上东海的身子，将再度勃起的肉根塞到对方的股缝间，并用两双手来回磨蹭着破开的丝袜。  
东海怕希澈来查房，所以一直放不开，还与赫宰推拒道：“讨厌，要是被哥发现了，会把你杀掉的！”  
“在被你哥杀掉之前，”赫宰咬住东海近在咫尺的耳垂，舌尖挖着耳蜗重重一舔，声音低沉，“我就已经被你这只漂亮小狗杀掉了。”  
东海听后，咯咯笑着承住赫宰的深吻。且就在他感受到对方的硬物正挺进自己身体的同时，门口外亦传来希澈溜达回卧室的声响。  
仅一墙之隔，东海知晓，自己已不再是表哥心中的乖乖表弟，而是被他心爱的男人破开双腿并肆意操弄的偷腥小坏蛋。

那晚，赫宰就像把他身上的每一处都射了个遍。  
直至户外的天色蒙蒙亮，两人才去到浴室一块儿洗了个澡。  
当然，热水只是冲洗掉他们彼此的体液，却抹不去两个孩子因情欲深重而变得猩红的眼角，还有浑身上下遍布的吻痕与青肿。

所以待再起床后，希澈仅一眼就明了昨晚在自己的家中到底都发生了如何的苟且。  
——不是，为什么？其实他还好心给两个孩子准备了安全套，可为什么一盒都没用？！  
完了，完了，李赫海，你俩完蛋了。

最后，出现在赫海面前的希澈头戴防毒面具，手握喷洒式消毒液，进屋除了烧床单，还有将李赫宰房间的每一处都地毯式地清洁干净。  
不行，还是不行——希澈直接致电家政公司：“您好，请安排三位清洁阿姨过来…”咬牙切齿恨恨道，“是，我家闹鬼了，不干净，你们顺便帮我带几柱香来吧，谢谢。”

至于这时候的李赫宰，已经带着他家宝贝儿狂奔回车上。  
——再怎么说也不能直接折在这儿，毕竟留得青山在、不怕没柴烧嘛。

而坐在副驾的李东海更是个“没良心的小王八蛋”，手中的袋子里装的全是他希澈哥的各式女装，并且挑出一件蓝色旗袍，对赫宰嘿嘿乐道：“赫，下次换你穿这件给我看吧~！”

李赫宰：这算是好事吗？？？


End file.
